hundredkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Custom Artifacts
Artifacts ''' Glorious Throne of Revision '''Artifact ●●●●○ This powerful and unique artifact was in its prototype stages when the Usurpation took place, and as such only one exists. The user, who must posess Lore of at least 3 and Linguistics of at least 5, may attune it for 10 motes. The throne must also be installed in a Level 5 Manse. Once attuned, it grants the following functions: (Huge drawbacks! This is to make up for the fact that it is probably significantly campaign-altering) Its most basic function is to act as a receiver and transmitter for Recorders of Everlasting Glories and Million Word Forges (also duplicating the effect of a Million Word Forge). (Obvious one dot power). However, it also grants an additional degree of sophistication to the use of the Recorders of Everlasting Glories. Firstly, although Audient Brushes (and therefore Glorious Recorders) easily identify Natural Mental Influence, the Glorious Throne of Revision also identifies Unnatural Mental Influence effects, highlighted with a glowing colour representing the type of character who used the charm. By spending 5 motes, the user may roll of Perception + Lore at a difficulty of (Charm's Minimum Essence) to identify the charm and its intended purpose . Additionally, the Glorious Throne of Revision can be used to transmit Unnatural Mental Influence. If the owner posesses the charm Letter-Within-a-Letter Technique they may activate it at an additional cost of 1 willpower to retransmit the message, though the person who originally generated the mental influence will know what is happening and will have to re-spend (or maintain commitment of) the motes used for the attack. However, the owner of the Glorious Throne of Revision may use his own Manipulation/Socialize/Linguistics scores for this attack (This is probably 3 dots worth, but it will probably come up very rarely). The owner may also make regular Linguistics attacks through the Glorious Throne, with no penalty for doing so. Finally, the Glorious Throne of Revision may do as its name would suggest and revise the contents of the messages. This allows the owner to edit together newspapers from numerous submitted articles. These newspapers seem remarkably trustworthy, making it ordinarily impossible to identify them as the source of any mental influences contained within and requiring a Perception + Linguistics roll at a difficulty of (owners linguistics) for characters with charms specifically designed to void such an effect, such as Discerning Savant's Eye. Effects allowing enemies to avoid the effects of the mental influence work normally, they simply cannot figure out the source of the mental influence (if anything, more knowledgeable characters would be likely to mis-identify this effect as a dematerialized God using Subtle Whispers). *Leith: this sounds a little like a job for I AM, though that would explain why it had only just been invented at the end of the Age. tbh I think it sounds like a 5-dot artifact, or possibly a 3-dot artifact, while the accompanying modules (especially Million-Word Forge) have their ratings increased. A good concept for your Exalt's artifacts, but needs more work on mechanics, details of charm use through the mass media, stuff like that. Also, not the sort of thing I'd expect us to have just stumbled across. Remebered and reinvented, yes. Quested for, certainly. Perfected Recorder of Glories Artifact ●●●○○ Functions as an Audient Brush (Oadenal's Codex, ), but with additional functionality. For an additional cost of 3 motes the owner of the Recorder may choose, instead of writing what it hears, to transmit the recording back to the Glorious Throne of Revisions. The Recorder has an internal memory capacity of 100 pages, allowing this sending to be delayed somewhat. The brush may also scribe messages that are transmitted from the Glorious Throne of Revisions for a cost of 3 motes. Finally, if motes are not available, the owner may instead spend one willpower to activate any of its functions. Million Word Forge Artifact ●○○○○ This heavy and mostly steel artifact seems inert and thus most examples of this artifact can be found ignored in ruins or scavenged tombs. However, when the user of a Glorious Throne of Revisions chooses, they may send a series of pages to the jade and moonsilver plates for printing. The local controller can decide how many copies are printed, however at least one is always printed. TODO: Assign activation cost? Currently I'm thinking it has to be installed in a Manse or have a Level-1 Hearthstone plugged in to function. There should be no penalty for however many copies of the newspaper one makes, however. Category:Rules